


You Bet

by VanessaWolfsbane



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets, Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfsbane/pseuds/VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little 'coming out' story. BirdFlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet

"Hey Wally?"

"Hmmm?" the older boy hummed, lazily running his fingers through the shaggy black hair fanned out on his chest.

"Do you love me?" Wally snapped his head up, staring down into the innocent blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"'Course I do, Dick. You know that." Dick smiled softly and snuggled further into Wally's chest, apparently ending the conversation there. Wally wasn't having it. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nuthin's wrong," Dick murmured. Wally brushed aside a strand of Dick's hair and tilted his face up to look in his eyes.

"I thought we didn't lie to each other." Dick cast his eyes aside and a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"It's stupid."

"I won't laugh, scout's honor." Wally held up three fingers in the scout salute, and Dick couldn't help but smile through his embarrassment. He sighed and laid his head back on Wally's chest.

"Well, I just sometimes feel like maybe...maybe we shouldn't hide anymore. You love me, and I love you, so why should we have to keep it a secret?" Wally was quiet for some time, and that more than anything worried his lover.

"Okay." It was Dick's turn to snap his head up and look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Wally repeated. "We'll tell them."

"Really?" Dick's eyes widened as his mind swirled with possibilities: holding Wally's hand in public, kissing him goodbye, snuggling together on the couch, not having to suppress every urge to show affection whenever someone happened to be around. Wally grinned and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"You bet."

–

M'gann let out a high pitched squeak and dropped the bowl of cookie dough she was levitating when a finger rapidly tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous." Wally grinned and leaned against the counter, gracing the Martian with a dazzling smile. M'gann blushed and began cleaning up the mess.

"What can I do for you, Wally?"

"Oh you can do a lot for me." Wally winked and flashed her another smile. "Right now though, I'd really appreciate it if you could get the whole team in the living room." M'gann looked up from the rag wiping at the floor and gave Wally a questioning look.

"Is everything okay?"

"You bet." Wally grinned and sped off.

–

Five minutes later found the entire team gathered in the living room, some more reluctant than others.

"This better be pretty frickin important," Artemis grumbled, crossing her arms and slumping onto the couch.

"Chill out, I'm sure Wally has a good reason for this," Zatanna assured.

"Ha! Like Kid Idiot can  _spell_  the word reason," Artemis sneered, though she uncrossed her arms and sat up a bit straighter.

"Everybody! May I have your attention please!" Wally zipped into the room and stood before the group, waving his arms wildly in the air. "I have an announcement to make!" It was quiet for a moment, everyone staring at Wally, before they realized he was staring at Robin.

"Well?" Robin prompted. Only Wally noticed the red staining his cheeks.

"Listen up! This is important!" Wally bellowed. He then got down on one knee, spread his arms out before Robin, and loudly declared, "I'm in love!" Robin's cheeks were tomato red as he sank down into his seat, praying that the couch would swallow him whole. Grumbles resounded around the room as people began digging into their pockets. Nobody was paying any attention to Wally's theatrics anymore.

"Alright, let's see, that's five each from Kaldur and Superboy, ten from M'gann, and twenty from Zatanna," Artemis sang as she held out her hand for the cash. Robin and Wally snapped their heads up to stare at the archeress.

"You guys were betting?" Wally choked. Artemis smirked.

"You bet. Now which of you tops? I got twenty on Robin."


End file.
